This New World We Live In
by xxkittehxx
Summary: What if Clementine was left behind by the group? What if Clementine ran into Fabletown? What would happen when she meets Sheriff Bigby Wolf of Fabletown(A.K.A The big bad wolf)? What would happen to the group? (Rated M...you've been warned...)


"No!" Luke yelled as the Russian guy aimed his assault rifle and fired. Then everyone started shooting at each other.I got shot on my hand and blacked out as the world spun in my eyes. \- I woke up on the cold ground. Snow was falling slighty, not like an extreme snow storm luckily. I put my injuried hand on the forehead, trying to recap on what happened. It hurted like hell, I mean it for sure "Where am I?" I thought as I looked around. I saw three dead russian guys all piled up. They each had bullet wounds through their heads, with some blood dripping from the bullet holes. "Where's everyone?" I thought. I saw no one in sight. Just snow, the ground, trees, the corpses of russians, that's it. "Bonnie?! Luke?! Kenny!? Mike!? Anyone! Help!?" I yelled, all the names I remember, from the russians that attacked. It was all Jane's fault. If only she didn't steal from that asshole Arvo! I blame her for everything. It looked to be about in the evening right now because the sun is still up, barely even. I bet everyone left me or something happened. Maybe they thought I was...turning? Or did they all run off because of something? I have no idea. No one....... Just me. My gun sat next to my leg, I grabbed it. "One bullet left," I gritted my teeth. There was four bullets planted in their back at the shelter we were at when Rebeeca had the cute little angel, Alvin Junior.  I got up and looked around.Nothing,just trees and a path.I turned around to see dead rebecca sitting on the tire, but no baby. Her white walker eyes were open and her black skin was very pale. "Did they take the baby but not me?!" I thought. I examined the ground and the trees for something useful. "Nothing," I hissed to myself. "No walkers, thank god." I walked on the path,looking for the group. The walkers must of died from the cold or nothing seems interesting for them here. "Help?!" I yelped as held my wound that's bleeding. I know its stupid to yell 'help', because of other groups taking that advantage to get you and scavenge for your shit. And the walkers too. If they see you and you have no weapon, you're fucked. Running doesn't do as well either. When you run, walkers will spot you and chase after you as if it was a game of cat and mouse. Nothing. I'm alone. Again. I already had the experience of being alone and I don't want to encounter it again. In fact, too many times and I don't want to remember it all. It reminds me of the old days with Lee and the other, better group. \- I walked and walked for two days and I'm very hungry. My stomachs growls like a beast. At this rate, I'll die of starvation and walkers eat my rotting corpse and I'll be one of them. They die and come back and just eat. No emotion, no love, just eat whatever the hell you smell with your nose. "Hhhelp?!" I weakly said. I tried walking up the hill, but I got too clumsy and weak and fell on my butt. "Ahh!" I wailed like a baby. "I must try, I'm not a baby, I'm strong" I mumbled. I climb up the hill finally and saw a view! I then saw a town, it had tall apartments with lights! The lights shined in the darkness. There must be people! I stepped down the hill carefully to get to the town, but I tripped and fell down. Tumbling down the landscape. "Ahh!" I welped helplessly and landed on my back. My gun fell from my back pocket, right by my leg. "I'm not leaving this." I thought as I reached it and put it in my pocket. I got on my feet and kept moving. "I must find some help!" I told myself. I tried motivating myself to keep moving but it wasn't working. My hand felt terrible, I couldn't move it. It was probablt infected. I searched for any houses or cabins but nothing. Maybe everyone is at Wellington, partying without me while I'm dying of infection and hunger. I walked along the path that leads into the town. I felt like a walker, a creature that never stops. Maybe I am one, who knows now, I'm just a little girl. A sweet pea. "How did I survive this?!" I mumbled, as I scratch my head. I wore my dad's favorite baseball cap that gave to me. "I must be pretty strong and lucky." I thought as people flew through my mind, Sarah, Nick,Pete, Ben, Omid, Carley, Larry, Doug, Shawn, Chuck, Alvin, Carlos, Rebecca, Duck, Katjaa, Mom and Dad but most importantly, Lee. How could I survive that and the walkers all together? "So many people dead,but me." I feel terrible for all those incendents, people,trying to survive,.half went insane, others chose their deaths from depression to hate or even love. I kept on walking,I didn't give up. I'm not a coward. I am alive. I kept on walking,not giving up. I walked and walked until I reached the town called 'Fabletown'. What a shitty name. It's nothing like Wellington that I've heard of. "Fabletown...." I mumbled as I read the sign. I padded into the town, there was cars, eletricty, everything. I wonder how its still standing. "How can this city survive the walkers?" I muttered as I walked into the strange town. I paced myself through town, looking for help. Everyone was probably asleep or dead maybe. Who knows. The point is no one is here to help me. I finally saw a man walked out of the building. He didn't seem to be in a rush. "Excuse me?" I said politely. The man didn't respond. I cleared my throat, I was nervous. "Excuse me?!" I said louder and clearer. He turned to me. I gulped, hopefully he won't see me as a threat, "I need help. I'm lost and hungry, can you tell me where I am?" I asked politely. The man smoked a cigarette. Well, why the hell would he smoke when a zombie acyoplse is happening. Really? Who the hell does this guy think he is? "What your name?" He inquried,he had a sharp tone which frightened me. I rubbed my back of my head. oh god, I'm such a doofus, more like a moron! "C-Clemmentine." I nervously introduced. He noticed my injuried hand. "What happened to your hand?" I looked down at my hand. "It got shot and it's probably infected by now." I replied with honesty. He nodded as he continued staring down at me, which I find weird. "Come with me." He tells me,walking away. I followed alomg with him. I knew my mom and dad said, 'you can not trust strangers' but now these days with walkers all over and you're trying to survive, you have to trust strangers for survival. But never get too comfortable though, who knows what a stranger would do. Stab you, murder you, ambush, choke, drown, burn, whatever, its unpredictable. And it happens to everyone. "What's your name?" I asked the man. Every exhale was breath of smoke flying out of his mouth. "Bigby. Sheriff Bigby" He replied, casually smoking his cigarette. The man wore a white t-shirt with a red tie with it, and he wore long, blue pants. He didn't look tired at all! Jeez, that's impressing. "Your eyes..are golden..like...a.." Bigby stared into within my soul almost. "A wolf?" I had to say, joking around and keeping the mood. Bigby made a hmph sound and continued smoking. Disgusting. I remember when Luke offered me a drink of rum, I declined. When Jane did, I took a sip and it was terrible. Kenny saw and Jane got busted. I learned my lesson for sure. "Be good Clementine......" Bigby ordered me as he opened the door and I padded in with him in the lobby. **(NOTE: this fanfic was written two years ago....back when I had little writing experience. Any criticism or advice is appreciated.)**


End file.
